Cole's Legacy
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: In 1988, Cole met a young woman & fell in love with her. Their love created a child. But the mother soon died after birth & Cole, fearing for his child's existence, gave his baby away to a child-less couple. And 20 years later, that baby came back.
1. 1988

OHH!! I just had to write this story! I just saw "Sympathy for the demon" and the idea just popped up. I felt bad for Cole, cause he didn't get to be good. So i had to write this story.

I do not own Charmed (I wish!!), however i own the baby, the adult that the baby becomes in next chapter, Amy Johnson and any other characters.

ENJOY!! dont forget to R&R.

ps- the gender of the baby is a secret, the adult version will be revealed in the next chapter.

1988

"Cole! I can't keep doing this any longer. We gotta stop!" A young, very pregnant, blonde woman, struggling to keep up with Cole Turner.

"Amy, sweetheart, we can't. Just a few more shimmers then we'll stop." Cole said.

"You promise?" Amy Johnson asked.

Cole stopped running long enough to look into his lover's bright green eyes. "I promise" He whispered. He gave her a kiss. "Now lets hurry before he catches up and kills us, especially the baby."

Cole and Amy ran a few more steps before Cole, who had a hold of Amy's hand, Shimmered out.

A few more shimmers here and there convinced Cole that they were safe. Especially when the baby was coming soon. And fortunally for them, the place they had shimmered into had a bed.

"Ok, Amy, here lay down on this bed. Now, just relax and i'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, laying down on the raggedy bed.

"To get some water." Cole responded.

Amy glancing behind Cole, smiled and said "I don't think we have to worry about that."

"What?" Cole looked back and sighed. A pile of bottled water laid on top of each other. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"It wasen't me Cole, it was the baby. You keep forgetting i'm mortal."

"I'm sorry babe. It's just escaping the bounty hunter for so long is getting me all frazzled up. Forgive me?" Cole asked, crawling up besides Amy.

"Always, baby, always" Amy said, with a big smile and a sparkle in her green eyes. A sparkle which became pain. She grabbed Cole's hand and squeezed.

"C'mon babe, breathe through it. Breathe with me, c'mon babe. You can do it." Cole said, breathing with Amy. Amy breathed along with Cole, and soon relaxed.

"It's coming more and more together, isn't it?" Cole asked, refering to her contractions. He brushed a hair away from her face as Amy nodded. "I'll get you some water, just relax and breathe"

As Cole grabbed a water bottle, he heard Amy scream. He turned and ran to her.

"Water broke, baby coming now!" Amy rapidly said.

Cole's eyes widen as he realized what she said. He scampered over to the edge of the bed and looked between Amy's legs.

"Ok, Amy like before, just breathe, and when I tell you to, push!" Cole said as he got himself ready to deliver their baby.

"Push!"

Amy screamed as she pushed. Amy pushed several more times as the baby was finally delivered. Cole started crying tears of happiness when he saw his first-born baby. Amy fell back against the pillows as Cole stood up from where he was kneeling.

Cole, being so absorbed in looking at his new born child, that he did not feel a ripple in the air behind him. He looked up at Amy and smiled at her and she smiled back. He saw her face change from a look of happiness to a look of fear. Cole turned around and he saw the bounty hunter that was chasing them.

The bounty hunter had a fireball in his hands. As the bounty hunter pulled his hand back, Cole developed his own energy ball and flung it at the bounty hunter. But it was too late as the bounty hunter had already threw his fire ball towards Amy. Cole turned away to protect his baby from the fiery death of the bounty hunter. When the screams stopped, he looked up.

What he saw broke his heart to pieces. There was no bed and no Amy. Just ashes. Cole screamed mournfully. The baby cried along with Cole. The building shook from Cole's scream of pain.

His beloved Amy was gone.

-Few hours later-

Cole had slid down the wall, holding his now sleeping child. He was thinking now. Not screaming, not crying, just thinking. He knew that his baby will be in danger, being the child of a mortal and demon, namely Belthazor, one of the most powerful demon in the world. In the end, he decided, as much as it pains him to do this, he has to give his baby up for protection. His only link to Amy.

He carefully stood up, not wanting to wake the baby up. Cole shimmered out of the old building, and shimmered in front of a house. He knew this couple, knew they were trying for a baby and not succeding. Cole walked up the porch steps and glanced at the door. He looked at his baby, kissed it's forhead and laid his child down. He stood back up and brought his hand up to ring the doorbell. He hestitated for a quick second before he pushed the bell.

Cole shimmered out before the couple could answer the door. He hid behind a car and watched as the couple opened the door and find the baby. He watched as they looked out around the yard and into the street. He watched as they went back into the house with the baby in the young woman's arms. His heart went into pieces again when he heard, rather than saw the door click shut.

Cole shimered out of the deserted dark street and into a darker place, the underworld.

"Hello Belthazor" A demonic voice calmly said.

Cole turned and faced the Triad. He knew the world above held nothing for him, no home, no Amy and most of all, no baby. The only home he ever knew was in the underworld, where his job was to kill witches. He made the biggest decison of his life, which was to go back to being a demon, Belthazor.

Cole looked at the Triad members and said "There's nothing for me up there now. The bounty hunter you sent after me is dead. I came here of my own accord, so you have me back."

The Triad members looked at one another and nodded.

Cole is gone and Belthazor is back.


	2. 20 years later

_This means dream state and __this means thoughts. _

Boy this chapter was kinda hard to write, same goes for the last chapter. Hope you enjy this as well. R&R

20 years later

"_Cole! I can't keep doing this any longer. We gotta stop!" A young woman's voice cried out._

"_I promise" He whispered, looking into his lover's bright green eyes._

_Cole looked behind him and sighed. "How many times have i got to tell you not to do that?"_

"_It wasen't me Cole, it was the baby. You keep forgetting i'm mortal" Amy said._

_Cole turned and went to the pile of water bottles. He heard Amy scream._

"_Push!"_

_He saw the bounty hunter, with the fire ball in his hands. Cole formed a energy ball of his own._

_No bed, no Amy._

_Cole screamed._

Cole screamed. He sat up as fast as lightening. Phoebe, startled out of her sleep, sat up as well.

"Cole! Are you ok?" Phoebe asked.

Cole was breathing heavily, his chest and face glistened with sweat. He looked at his wife.

"Yea, I'm ok." Cole said.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe said.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'm sorry I woke you up. Just go back to sleep." Cole responded.

Phoebe looked back at Cole, unsure of his response. She laid back down and quickly fell back to sleep.Cole looked around and his eyes landed on the alarm clock which was blinking the time. **5:45 AM**. Cole sighed, he knew he wasn't going back to sleep now. He got up from the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants.

Cole went downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself some hot chocolate, the way Amy made it. He didn't know why he did that, or why he was having the dreams again. Cole looked around and his eyes landed on the calendar hanging on the wall. He remembered.

_Today's the day Amy died, and the day my child was born._

He finished his hot chocolate and left the mug sitting on the island. He went down into the basement and started beating the punch bag that was hanging from the ceiling.

-time laspe 2 hours later-

Phoebe woke up from her dreamless slumber. She looked to the other side of the bed and noticed right away that Cole was not there any more. She got up and went her way down to the kitchen where Piper was cooking some breakfast.

"Mornin, Pipes"

"Mornin, Phoebe. If you're looking for Cole, he's down in the basement." Piper said.

"Thanks" Phoebe said. She went towards the basement door and already she could hear the punches that Cole was throwing. She walked down the steps and sat down on the last step, watching Cole pour his frustration out. She could feel what he was feeling but she was confused. She felt anger and sadness.

Cole threw his last punch hard. Enough that the punching bag broke off the chain and flew across the room.

"Wow, no demons gonna stand a chance against you when you're that angry." Phoebe remarked. Cole swung around, surprised.

"Jesus! Phoebe you scared me." Cole said. A moment of silence passed.

"Why are you so angry? And sad?" Phoebe asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Cole looked at his wife and didn't answer. He knew if he told her that hell was gonna be raised. But then again hell was STILL gonna be raised if he did not tell her. He made his choice.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"Cole asked softly "I mean REALLY wanna know?"

Phoebe looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, I do."

"Ok, might as well gather up the family. It's gonna be a long story and it pretty much concerns the whole family." Cole said, sighing.

Cole and Phoebe went up the steps and into the kitchen. The whole family was already there. Piper, Leo, Paige, and Henry. Phoebe and Cole sat next to Leo and Henry at the able.

"Guys, Cole got something to tell us." Phoebe told them.

Everyone looked to Cole and waited. A moment passed passed by as Cole gathered up his courage and started to speak. "Today, 20 years ago, was the day Amy died and" Cole stopped, tears in his eyes threatening to spill. He felt his hand being grabbed by Phoebe. He looked to her and saw her smile and her eyes encouraging him to continue. "And the day my daughter was born."

Everybody gasped loudly. Phoebe looked at Cole and squeezed his hand.

Cole continued "You have to understand how hard it was for me to give her up. We were running from a bounty hunter hired from the Triad because I had betrayed them by falling in love with a mortal and not killing her. She knew about me and how i was a demon. And she didn't care. Eventually she got pregnant and the baby had powers from the womb. Like Wyatt. Finally we had to stop running cause Amy was getting too tired plus her water had broke while we were running. She gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen in my life. I did not feel the bounty hunter shimmer in, and I knew something was wrong the moment I saw Amy become scared." Cole broke off with a sob.

Phoebe stood up and went to hug her sobbing husband. She consoled him and rubbed his back, telling him it was ok. Piper and Paige were crying by then.

"When I saw the bounty hunter about to throw his fire ball i made my energy ball and threw it at him, but it was too late. I was protecting the baby when he exploded. When I looked up, I saw that she was gone. All that was left was ashes. Just ashes. My heart broke. I knew after awhile that i couldn't keep the baby, cause I did not want to have her raised by the Triad and become evil. So I gave her up to a child-less couple who I knew couldn't have a baby. I went back to the Triad cause there was nothing left in the world for me.They didn't know I had got her pregnant." Cole finished.

"Oh, Cole. Why did you not tell me this before?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know why. I loved her and I love you more. I didn't want the relationship to fall apart because I had a child. I have been feeling like I was missing something and I realized now, that it was my daughter that I'm missing. And Phoebe, I want her back. But only if you're willing to do it with me." Cole explained.

Phoebe looked at Cole, her love for him increasing. "I will, Cole. I'll do it for you."

"Phoebe." Cole said giving her a hug and a loving kiss. Cole turned towards Henry. "Henry, I've never asked you something this big, but can you find my daughter?"

"Yea, just give me the name of the couple and I can track her down." Henry said, whisking out his pad and pen. He jotted down the names and got up. He kissed Paige goodbye and left.

"I gotta go too, the elders are calling me. Hey Cole, good luck." Leo said. He leaned down to give Piper a kiss and orbed out.

"Boy! This has been one hell of a morning!" Paige said. The whole table laughed.

-time laspemid-afternoon-

Henry walked through the door of the manor, his face grim. Paige, who was in the living room, heard the door and greeted Henry.

"Hey honey. Oh no. I don't like that look. It's bad?" Paige asked.

"Yea, it's bad." Henry replied. "Family in the living room?"

Off of Paige's nod, they both went into the living room. Smiling faces greeted them.

"Henry?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not good." Henry said. "Her name is Tatiana Jade Fisher. She is 20 years old and... in the psychastric ward in the hospital."

"What? Why?" Cole asked.

"When Tatiana was ten, her adoptive parents were murdered. The cops from that time dosen't know who did it. But Tatiana apparently saw it and they thought she was crazy because she kept saying that 2 men appeared out of nowhere and starting shooting balls of fire out of their hands.Then they disappeared." Henry continued.

Everybody else had a shocked looked on their face more especially Cole, who was getting angry.

-San Franscisco Memorial- Psych Ward-

A young woman with black hair and startling green eyes was staring out the window. Her head turned away from the window when she heard the door opened.

"Hey TJ, time for medicine." A orderly said.

The woman, TJ, got up and swallowed the pills. She turned back to the window and stared out again. The orderly left. TJ knew why she was in there. For 8 years of the 10, she knew. She knew since she was 12 that she was like those bad men who killed her parents.


	3. Psych Ward

~I deciate this chapter to my good friend AE89HCO! You know who u are! Luv ya and Miss ya!

~Thanks for the reviews! They were awesome! Keep them coming!!

_Dream state_ _Thoughts_

2 days later

San-Fransicsco Memorial- Psych ward

The walls were white as well as the white tiled floor. Many people who have walked in that hallway always wonder why there was never any color. The nurses, doctors and patients were required to wear white. Colors were not allowed to be worn because it can spark feelings that were unnecessary, espeacially for patients, who were deemed crazy. Everyday in that certain ward, everything was quiet except for the occational outburst.

Today was different. There was something in the air that the patients could feel, a change, a smell, a certian something that made the patients go even crazier than they already were. A new doctor was starting her job. That doctor was making that change as she was making her way to her patient. Her high heels clinking on the tiled floor as she walked. She smiled on the inside as she hears the screams and the cries of the patients.

She stopped at the door which had a small window and peered inside. As she was looking at her patient, she picked up the folder and opened it. She smiled as she read the name of her patient, T.J Fisher.

"_I've found her."_ She thought.

T.J was still staring out the window. Everyday she would look out that window, always wishing, always hoping for something different to happen. Today she felt that difference and she knew something was going to happen. She turned away from the window to face the door as it opened to reveal her new doctor.

"Hello T.J., my name is Jenny Thompson. I'm your new doctor." Dr. Thompson said. When T.J said nothing, the doctor continued. "Your other doctor had to leave suddenly and I see from your file that you have started talking. I hope you will start talking to me as time goes on."

T.J still said nothing, her green eyes boring into the doctor's brown eyes.

"You know, T.J., we're alike. My parents die-" Dr. Thompson said before T.J interuppted.

"We're nothing alike. We're different. I'm different. I have learned that a long time ago." T.J said.

The doctor smiled. She took a step forward, and her smile got bigger as T.J stepped back away from doctor.

T.J. knew something was wrong the moment she smiled. She could feel it, _sense _it. She backed up against the wall, by the window.

"Who are you?" T.J asked.

The doctor laughed. A chilling, evil laugh that sent a shiver down T.J's back. "Who am I? Haha! My dear, I'm the one whos gonna take you to my boss. By the way, He gave me permission to kill you if you refused to come with me. And I think you're gonna want to." She said as she brought her hand and a Fireball appeared in the palm of her hand. "So you have a choice, join us or be killed."

T.J stood staring at the fireball. She made her choice.

10 mins ago.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Cole entered the doorway of the psych ward. They walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me" Cole asked.

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"I'm looking for a patient here, a Tatiana Fisher" Cole said.

"Relation?"

"She's my daughter"

The nurse eyed him and the others. " Room 221. Down the hall to the right."

"Thanks" Phoebe said, pushing Cole away from the desk and into the white hallway.

They walked down the hallway quietly, listening to the screams echoing around. Phoebe clenched tighter onto Cole's hand. They stopped at the door.

Phoebe looked at Cole, "Are you ready?"

Cole nodded. Phoebe grabbed the doorknob and gasped as she was pulled into a premonition.

~_** The Demon was standing there in front of the door with a fireball in her hands. She told the young girl who was leaning against the wall that she made a mistake. She pulled her hand back and threw the fireball at the girl. The girl screamed as the fireball made its way toward her.~**_

Phoebe gasped as she was pulled out of her premonition. She opened the door as fast as she could and cried out when she saw the fireball careening towards the girl as her vision had foretold.

The Demon, turned startled at the cry, was then knocked to the ground by a kick from Phoebe.

Piper froze the demon. Cole went over to the spot where the girl was standing and where the fireball hit the wall.

"Where is she?" Cole asked Phoebe, his face frozen in horror.

Phoebe could only shake her head. Then they all felt a ripple in the air, the telltale sign of a shimmer. Cole and the Charmed ones looked to the other side of the window where a shimmer revealed the young girl.

As the gang was looking at the girl who appeared unharmed, the demon unfroze and shimmered out before Piper noticed.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Cole Turner. Are you Tatiana Fisher?" Cole asked.

T.J nodded.

"I'm your father." Cole said.

T.J looked at him and fainted.

"Uh.. guys, I think we should get out of here before anybody comes to see what the scream was about." Paige said.

Cole nodded as he went over to his newly-found daughter and picked her up, gently holding her against his chest.

"I'll go back to the manor. I'll meet you guys there." Cole said before shimmering out.

Phoebe looked at Piper and Paige. They held hands and Paige orbed them out.


	4. She's Home!

Hi guys- this is my attempt to continue the Cole-Centered story. Thanks for sticking with me. I am going to try my best to finish this story and all other ones so that I may start on brand new stories.

Let me know what you think of this chapter!

BornToBeAWitch1989

_Thoughts __Dream State_

**She's Home!**

The air shimmered as Cole and the prone figure in his arms appeared into his bedroom in which he shared with Phoebe. He turned around to face the bed, and with a step forward he laid his daughter on the blankets. Cole sat down on the floor beside her, tall enough that the bed reached his broad shoulders. He looked at her, taking in her striking features.

_She looks so much like her, my darling Amy._

T.J.'s head was to its side, facing Cole. Her lightly dusted, brown hair, so similar to his and her lips, so pink it reminded him of Amy. He slightly gasped when her eyes opened to reveal light ocean blue eyes to him. Her eyes widened in fear and she scampered off the bed, creating a distance between him and her.

"Whoa, hey…hey, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you," Cole said, pushing himself up off the floor with the aid of the bed.

T.J. looked around the room. "What's going on? How did I get here?" She demanded.

"I brought you here," Cole answered as he inched towards her, his hands in the air. T.J. noticed and she stepped backwards.

She squinted her eyes just a bit, and asked, "How?"

"H-how?" Cole stuttered. His hand went down then one went up to rub the back of his neck, unsure of how to answer that particular question.

"Yes, 'how'. How did you bring me here? One second I was in the white room and the next I was…" Her eyes widened as she realized the 'how' part.

"Uh…well…you fainted and-" Cole started to say before being interrupted by the girl.

"Are you like me?"

"I'm sorry?" a confused Cole asked.

She took a moment to look down at her hands. She swallowed as she looked back at him. A hand was brought up into the space in front of her and as they watched, a light blue hue of electricity grew from a small point to a large ball. She looked at him and was surprised to see him not freak out. Cole walked around the bed and stood beside her. He brought his left hand up and covered her lit palm, immediately quelling the ball.

"Yes, I'm exactly like you," Cole responded to her question.

She looked at his large hand encompassing hers and stepped back, dropping her hand to her side.

"It's not the only thing I can do," she murmured.

"I know," Cole said.

"I don't understand. How do you know what I can do?" T.J. asked.

Cole sighed. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands on his face. "Do you remember what I said to you before you fainted?"

T.J. looked confused and looked at the floor as she thought. Her head whipped up and her eyes widened.

"You can't be my father. There is no way. My parents are dead. I was there," she rambled on.

Cole stood up and slightly grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

T.J. looked at him and wrenched her shoulders away, "I don't like to be touched."

Cole raised his hands in a surrender position and apologized.

"Did you know you were adopted?" he asked.

"Um…not until after it happened."

"Look, I know this is hard to wrap your head around this. But it's true. I am your father. I gave you up to protect you," Cole explained, looking into her eyes.

T.J. looked away and towards the floor, her brown hair covering her face.

Cole cleared his throat and said, "Would you like to come with me? Meet everybody else?"

She looked up slightly, "Who?"

"My family," He responded. "You could get something to eat too, if you're hungry. My sister-in-law is the cook in the family," he smiled.

She didn't respond to his smile, his attempt to make nice with her, but she nodded anyways.

Cole led the way out of the bedroom and T.J. followed him, only after a second of hesitating. Cole and T.J. went down the stairs and laughter rang out. T.J. froze, the sound so long unheard to her ears. Cole noticed her footfalls stopping and he turned to see her frightened face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but the same laughter cut her short. She closed her mouth and just stared at him.

"Oh it's okay. They won't hurt you. If it helps, they're like us," Cole said.

Her eyes widened again that day.

Cole chuckled and said, "It's alright. Do you trust me?" He brought out his hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand and to her hand down at her side. She brought her hand up as if time slowed down. She hesitated and then, trusting her instincts, put her hand into his larger one. She stepped down and they moved. Cole, still holding her hand, pulled her along as they passed the dining table and went into the kitchen.

Talking ceased as the occupants noticed the newcomers. Phoebe stood up from the round table and went over to Cole, pressing a kiss to his kiss as she took his other hand. Phoebe looked around him to see T.J. cowering behind Cole.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. I'm Phoebe, Cole's wife," Phoebe said, introducing herself.

T.J. looked at her and opened her mouth, but she swallowed the words, afraid to say them out loud.

Phoebe, sensing with her empathic abilities, smiled wistfully and answered her unspoken question.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm not your mother."

Cole looked to Phoebe in surprise.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" A stunned T.J. asked.

"I'm an empath, I can sense what other people are feeling. I could feel that you wanted to ask that question," Phoebe explained.

"If you're not my mother, then…where is she?"

Cole sighed; he had hoped to not have to answer this dreaded question. Phoebe looked to Cole and nudged him.

"She died on the day you were born," Cole sadly explained.

T.J. nodded and then looked back to the floor.

"Hey," Cole said, tugging at T.J.'s hand, once she looked back to him he continued. "She loved you. From the moment you were conceived to…to the day you were born. And I bet, right now she still loves you, wherever she is."

T.J. looked at him and nodded, giving him a half smile.

"C'mon, I'm not the only one you haven't met that lives in this house," Phoebe said, taking T.J.'s other hand and pulling her further into the kitchen.

Phoebe pointed to a long-dark haired woman, stirring a spoon in a large pot. "That's my sister, Piper and her husband, Leo." She then pointed to a blonde haired man standing by the fridge, who then gave a warm smile and a wave. "And that is my other sister, Paige."

The other dark-haired woman gave a wave from the table by the window.

T.J. gave a small nod as she inched closer to Cole.

Piper spoke up, "You hungry sweetie?"

T.J. jumped slightly and nodded.

"Okay, you can sit down at that table and I'll give you a bowl of chicken soup," Piper said as she reached behind to grab a bowl.

Cole, T.J., and Phoebe all sat down at the table. Piper spooned the soup into the bowl and carried it to the table, setting it down in front of the young woman. Piper sat down across from T.J. and smiled as she watched. When T.J. did nothing, Phoebe leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

T.J. smiled slightly, picking up the spoon and started eating.

"What did you say to her?" Piper asked.

"Oh just that…if she didn't eat…you would think the food tasted nasty and unappetizing," Phoebe said with a wink of her eye.

"Phoebe! You did not! She's joking sweetie," Piper admonished her sister.

"It is good," T.J. said.

"Ha! Eat your words dear sister," Piper said with a huge smile.

Phoebe in turn stuck her tongue out. T.J. giggled and everyone looked at her in surprise. Cole smiled big and whooped inside his head. Phoebe looked over T.J.'s head, saw his huge grin, and smiled herself. T.J. finished her soup quickly and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"All done?" Piper asked.

T.J. nodded and Piper took the dishes away.

"What can you guys do? ...uh…he said you guys were like me," T.J. asked. She was at a lost for a second as she didn't know her father's name.

Cole understood her falter. "You can call me Cole, that's my name."

"Cole," T.J. said nodding.

Cole smiled and continued. "I can create energy balls just like the one you showed me. I can transport myself from one place to another."

He demonstrated by shimmering out from the chair and back into it. T.J.'s eyes widened.

"I can do that too and make things appear from nowhere," she said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Conjuring," Cole replied for her. "You did that, while your mother was pregnant with you."

Leo spoke from his spot. "That's quite a rare power," he said cryptically.

Cole looked to Leo, knowing there was more to what he was saying. Leo gestured with his hand, saying 'later'.

"I have empathy, just like I told you before, and I can levitate and get premonitions," Phoebe said.

"Levitate? Premonition? I don't understand," T.J. said.

"Levitate means you can float in the air and premonition is seeing the future," Phoebe explained.

T.J. nodded in understanding.

"I can orb and call for things," Paige spoke up from her chair. "Orbing is like shimmering," Paige demonstrated by orbing out in blue sparkles and back in, and she called for an apple that was on the counter by Leo. It orbed our and appeared in her palm.

"Wow," T.J. said quietly.

Piper put the dishes into the dishwasher and replied to T.J,'s earlier question. "I can freeze and blow things up with my hands. Paige?"

Paige threw the apple in the air as everyone watched it with their eyes. The apple exploded into bits and pieces and then froze in mid-air.

T.J's eyes widened at the spectacle and stood up. She went over to the exploded apple and poked one of the pieces. Then the apple fell to the floor. Her hand pulled back quickly as Paige called for the apple and moved it into the trash.

"What about you?" T.J. asked Leo.

"I'm a whitelighter. It's like a guardian angel for people. I can orb like Paige and I heal others," he explained, and then looked up to the ceiling. "They're calling me. I'll be back," Leo orbed out of the kitchen.

"Who's calling him? Is he crazy too?" T.J. asked.

"Crazy? Why would you ask that?" Piper asked.

"Well… I… am I crazy too? I've been in the crazy place for ten years," T.J. said.

"No! No, you're not crazy. You're normal just like us," Cole said.

"I'm not normal. Not like those people who killed my parents. They're like me and you," T.J. responded.

The silence descended upon the kitchen.


End file.
